Brotherly Love
by Shadougelover14
Summary: Brainy, Gutsy, and Grouchy are camping together in the woods. What chaos could this possibley cause? Well, a lot!
1. Nightmare

"I hate this." Grouchy grumbled as he set his pack down.

He, Gutsy, and Brainy were setting up camp in the middle of the woods.

"You've said that five times already, smurf it already!" Gutsy retorted.

"I'll have to agree with Grouchy on this one." Brainy muttered.

"It's your smurfin' fault we're out here!" Grouchy retorted.

"How's it my fault?"

"You always make a big deal out of your birthday, that's why we're out here!"

It was true. Every Smurf groaned when Brainy's birthday came around, because Brainy always exaggerated on his parties about how it should reflect his greatness and such. Even Papa thought he went a little oversmurf, so the whole village, minus Brainy of course, met in secret to figure out how to remedy this. They all agreed to the idea of sending Brainy out of the village for the whole day.

Unfortunately, Papa wouldn't agree to let him go alone, so Grouchy and Gutsy were 'volunteered' to go with him on a camping trip. Needless to say, the two Smurfs were less than thrilled about it. They'd had to listen to Brainy complain about how the weather wasn't good for camping, there might wild animals out here, Gargamel might come, this was the worst birthday ever, etc. It took a threat from Grouchy and Gutsy to shut him up. For a few minutes anyway.

"You're not setting up the tent right." Brainy stated, walking over to Gutsy.

"No one asked you, perfectionist." Gutsy grumbled.

"Facing the tent that way will let the morning chill come in. You should turn it to the left a little, then you don't have to worry about it."

Gutsy grumbled incomprehensibly under his breath as he turned the tent, hoping it would shut Brainy up.

"That's too far, then you'll get the wind blowing into your tent tonight."

Gutsy suddenly stood up straight and grabbed Brainy's shoulders, pulling him so they were eye to eye.

"If I want yer advice, I'll ask for it." He said slowly. "Understand?"

Brainy hastily nodded.

"Good, why don't ya go help Grouchy with the fire?"

"Oh sure, smurf him on me, not like he annoys me or anything." Grouchy grumbled.

Brainy observed Grouchy for a moment. "You should set it up like a pyramid, it doesn't burn too fast or slow, and gives off equal amounts of heat to all sides."

"Hey Brainy, here's a great way to show how smart you are. If you talk, you're an idiot. Go." Grouchy said.

Brainy paused, thinking over what Grouchy'd said, before opening his mouth to speak.

"Ah, ah, you're not an idiot are ya?" Grouchy asked with a smirk.

Brainy frowned, crossing his arms. Gutsy chuckled.

"Good goin', Grouchy, that should buy us a few smurful minutes of silence."

Brainy glared at him, before plopping down on the ground where he was, ignoring Gutsy and Grouchy's laugher.

:::::::::::::::::

Later that evening, the fire had been lit, and the trio of Smurfs was sitting around it to get its warmth.

"Oh ya lost, get over it ya numptie!" Gutsy exclaimed.

"I didn't lose! I stubbed my toe and shouted, how does that count?" Brainy retorted.

"For the love of smurf, next time, it's gonna be if you don't jump off a cliff you're an idiot!" Grouchy grumbled.

"I wouldn't do that. The village would be lost without my intellect, as would you two."

The duo rolled their eyes and sighed.

"Man, you think you know everything…" Grouchy grumbled.

"I do actually. I've read all the books in the village, even some of Hefty's stuff on wrestling and fighting techniques."

"Oh, so you know some fighting stuff eh? Think you can beat me then?" Gutsy asked, slowly setting his cup of hot chocolate down.

"Er, that's not…what I was getting at…"

Suddenly Gutsy pounced on him, and Brainy yelped a little.

"Ow! Hey, knock it off Gutsy!"

He put up a fight, if you thought flailing arms and feet were a fight, but Brainy was more brain than brawn.

"Come on Grouchy, this is fun!" Gutsy laughed.

"No it's not!" Brainy retorted.

Grouchy snickered as he too jumped into the fray. He got hold of Brainy, who was kicking out in hopes of hitting something.

"You're a lot tougher than ya look. Guess I'll have to go with plan B." Gutsy stated.

"W-whatta ya mean plan B?" Brainy asked nervously.

"Tickle fight!"

"NO!"

He yelped before breaking out into laugher as Gutsy and Grouchy attacked his stomach and sides. He kicked out the duo, and his desperation caused them to topple. Grouchy still managed to keep a hold of Brainy, while Gutsy continued his ticklish onslaught.

"Sounds like some Smurf's a wee bit ticklish." He laughed.

"Knock it off! Knock it off knock it off_**knock it off**_!" Brainy yelled between laugher as Gutsy's fingers danced along his sides and under his arms. He tried to twist and wriggle his way out of Grouchy's grip, but Grouchy had a tight hold on him.

"CUT IT OUHAHAHAOUT!"

Finally Grouchy and Gutsy let him go, and he lied on the ground panting for a minute, chuckling a little, while Grouchy and Gutsy were still laughing. After a few minutes, the trio was side by side, staring up at the starry sky.

"What a view…" Brainy murmured.

"Bet ya don't get a view like that in New York." Gutsy stated.

"Probably not. With all the lights they have there, it would be impossible to see any stars, since it's too bright-"

"Wanna have another _'fight'_?"

"No, no I'm good."

"Then smurf up." Grouchy said.

"Speakin' of stars, this reminds me of a great story!" Gutsy announced.

Gutsy spun a tale of ancient Smurfs journeying to the stars to retrieve star dust in order to save their village long ago.

"After they got back from their journey and saved the village, the village was granted eternal peace, which is how ours got to be the way it is now. Pretty smurfy story eh?" he asked, glancing at his companions.

Grouchy was looking up at the sky, acting as if he wasn't interested, but there was a glimmer of curiosity in his eyes. Brainy, on the other hand, was sound asleep, curled up on his side and snoring softly.

"Well, it's gettin' late, we best be smurfin' to bed." Gutsy stated, getting to his feet. Grouchy followed suit, and glanced at Brainy.

"What do we do with the Smurfling here?" he asked.

"I'll take care of it."

"If you smurf so, night."

Gutsy nodded at him, and then lifted Brainy off the ground.

"Geez, he's heavier than he looks!" Gutsy muttered as he headed for Brainy's tent. Grouchy snickered as he tossed another log into the fire, then headed for his own tent.

Gutsy reached Brainy's tent, and gently set him on his sleeping bag, where he yawned a little and curled up. Gutsy chuckled a little, putting the thick blanket over the slumbering smurf and taking off his glasses.

"Night laddie, happy birthday." He murmured, patting Brainy's arm.

Gutsy quietly left the tent, and slipped into his own.

"Night Grouchy."

"I hate saying good night…night Gutsy."

"Night Brainy." They both whispered.

A few minutes later, the remaining Smurfs were sound asleep as well.

::::::::

Gutsy was awoken about an hour or two later by a whimpering sound. He moaned a little, and sat up, rubbing his eyes and yawning. He quietly stepped out of the tent, looking around to try and figure out where the sound was coming from.

He heard it again, and glanced at Brainy's tent, which was next to his. He made his way over to it, and looked inside. Brainy was still in bed, but was squirming and whimpering in his sleep.

"Brainy?" Gutsy asked, kneeling next to him.

"…..Run…Gargamel's coming…run Smurfs…" Brainy mumbled.

"Brainy, wake up, laddie."

"…Run away…no, get away from me, get away…."

"Wake up, Brainy!"

"Stay away…help me, Grouchy! GUTSY!"

"Brainy!"

Gutsy shook his shoulders, and Brainy jolted awake, eyes flying open.

"Brainy, calm down, it's just me!"

Brainy panted as he glanced around, realizing he was in his tent, before he noticed Gutsy next to him.

"Gutsy…?"

"Brainy, what happened laddie?"

"N-nothing…just a dream…"

"Heh, sounded more like one smurf of a nightmare to me."

Brainy bit his lip and glanced at the floor. Gutsy sighed, and took a seat next to him.

"Well, I may not be Papa, but I'm still a good listener."

Brainy glanced up at him, and Gutsy nodded.

"Well, it wasn't much…Gargamel found the village and was attacking, and he was chasing me. I tripped and couldn't get up, and Azrael and Gargamel were right behind me, and…and…"

Gutsy put a hand on his shoulder.

"It was just a dream laddie."

"And you guys didn't even try to help me! You just left me! I know you don't like me, but come on!"

"One, it was a dream, it didn't really happen. Second, why would ya think we don't like ya?"

"You're always smurfing me around, so it's not like you guys do anything to prove me wrong."

"Aw come on, where would the fun be if we didn't smurf around with ya? If we didn't like you, we wouldn't hang out with you, right?"

Brainy thought for a moment, before nodding.

"And if that Gargamel ever did try to get ya, we wouldn't let that washed out wizard hurt you. I know it doesn't always seem like it, but Grouchy and I do care about ya, laddie. You're like a little brother to us."

Brainy studied him for a minute with a stunned expression, and Gutsy nodded with a smile, squeezing his shoulder. Brainy sniffled, wiping his eyes a little as he lied back down, trying to hide his face. Gutsy chuckled as he patted his head.

"Go back to sleep, laddie."

"O-okay but…do you think you could…I mean, I'm not scared, but…"

"Don't worry, I'll be right here if ya smurf me."

Brainy nodded quietly, and shut his eyes, but one opened back up.

"Hey Gutsy?"

"Hm?"

"I smurf it back…this birthday isn't so bad after all…"

Gutsy smiled softly. "Glad you enjoyed it, now get some sleep."

Brainy's eyes were already closed before he finished. Gutsy chuckled slightly as he leaned against the wall of the tent, and at that moment, Grouchy walked in.

"So, he finally calm down?" he asked, taking a seat near the entrance.

"Aye, how long you been there?"

"I heard you yell, came to smurf what was goin on."

"Little lad just had a nightmare is all. You can smurf back to bed if ya want."

"Nah, think I'll smurf in here with you two. 'Sides, it's freezin' in my tent, shoulda listened to Brainy earlier about tents…"

Gutsy snickered. "Smurf yourself."

Grabbing a couple of blankets, they selected spots and fell fast asleep.

:::::::::::::::

Well, in the movie, this trio of Smurfs had a big brother little brother kind of relationship, so I wanted to touch upon that. I tried to keep every Smurf in character while simultaneously digging a little deeper into their bond. Anyway, please leave a review!


	2. Smurf for Your Lives!

The next morning, Brainy was the first Smurf up. He glanced around his tent, noting that Gutsy and Grouchy were still asleep. As he watched them, he suddenly thought of a fun idea.

Smirking, he quietly snuck out of the tent, went through their provisions, and pulled out a couple of smurfberries. He grabbed a piece of grass, and made his way back into the tent as quietly as he'd snuck out.

He went over to Gutsy and carefully placed the berries in his hand, stepped back a little, and tickled the tip of Gutsy's nose with the blade of grass. The sleeping Smurf frowned a little, but didn't move. Brainy frowned too, and tried again. This time he got the reaction he wanted.

Gutsy reached to scratch his nose, only he got a face full of smashed smurfberries instead. He jolted awake with a yell, which woke Grouchy up as well.

"HEY!" Gutsy shouted, glaring around. His eyes landed on Brainy, who was on the floor laughing as he held his sides. Grouchy was laughing as well, banging his fist on the floor.

"BRAINY!"

The laughing Smurf stopped when he saw Gutsy getting to his feet, his glare telling him he should probably run, _NOW_. Brainy scrambled out of the tent with a yelp, Gutsy close behind.

"GET BACK HERE!"

Grouchy continued laughing as he got up and stepped out of the tent, and spotted the duo as Gutsy chased Brainy into the forest.

"Smurf like the wind Brainy!" Grouchy yelled with a laugh, then turned and started setting up breakfast.

Brainy screamed as he flew past trees and rocks, Gutsy not far behind.

"It was just a joke Gutsy!"

"Yeah, and now I'm about to give ya the smurfin punch line!"

Brainy gulped and struggled to run faster. He scrambled up a tree stump, glancing down to see Gutsy making his way up as well. Brainy raced over to the other side, jumping down, and taking cover behind a large rock, hoping Gutsy hadn't seen him.

"Come out come out where ever ya are." Gutsy called.

Brainy gulped as he glanced around. He didn't see Gutsy, and he hoped maybe the angry Smurf had gone to check for him elsewhere. That hope was quickly smurfed when something dropped on top of him.

"There ya are!"

Brainy yelped as he tried to scramble away, but Gutsy had a firm grasp on him.

"Let go!"

"Don't worry, this won't hurt a bit, Smurf's honor."

Brainy found this to be true, when Gutsy started tickling his sides and stomach again. Brainy burst out laughing as he tried to squirm out of Gutsy's grasp.

"STOHAHAOP! PLEHEHEHEHEASE!"

"Sorry, can't hear ya!"

"GUTSYHEHE!"

After a few minutes, and Brainy was in complete stitches and crying, Gutsy spoke up.

"So, you gonna pull anymore pranks like that again?" he asked.

"NOHOHO!"

"Sorry, what was that?"

"I WOHOHON'T, I P-PROMIHIHIHISE!"

Gutsy let him go, and Brainy rolled away from him and lied there for a minute, panting and laughing.

"Now then, let's smurf back to camp. I'm starvin." Gutsy stated, getting to his feet. He pulled the still giggling Brainy to his feet, and they both turned to walk away.

"Well, what have we here?"

They froze, before turning around. A man and a cat were behind them, both smiling sinisterly.

"It's Ga-Ga-Ga-" Brainy stammered.

"Please, allow me. Ahhh! It's Gargamel!" Gargamel yelled.

"Run, Brainy!" Gutsy yelled, pushing Brainy ahead of him and breaking out into a run.

"Get them Azrael! Get them all!"

They heard Azrael snarl as he ran after him.

They raced through the forest, and the campsite came into view.

"Run Grouchy!" Brainy shouted.

"What the smurf's wrong with you?" Grouchy asked as they flew past him.

Upon seeing Azrael and Gargamel coming up behind them, he raced after them.

"Aw smurf!"

"Hurry smurfs!" Gutsy yelled.

"Hurry up Brainy!" Grouchy called back to him.

"I'm coming!"

As he was running though, his foot snagged a vine, and he tripped. Gutsy and Grouchy hadn't heard him fall, and continued running, leaving him behind. Brainy sat up, and hastily tried to untangle his foot. He heard Azrael and Gargamel coming fast.

"Guys! Gutsy, Grouchy!" he yelled.

Said Smurfs were climbing up a tree to hide in the foliage.

"That was close." Grouchy panted.

"Yeah, I- wait, where's Brainy?" Gutsy asked.

"He was right behind us, last I checked."

They slid back down the tree and looked around.

"Brainy!" Gutsy yelled.

"Where are ya? Smurf us a sign!"

They heard a distant shout. "Gutsy! Grouchy!"

They quickly raced in the direction of the shout.

Brainy was still tangled in the vine. As he was yanking on it, Azrael and Gargamel caught up with him.

"Well, if it isn't the little know-it-all. Looks like your little friends left you all alone."

'_Just like in my nightmare…'_ Brainy thought as he continued tugging at the vine.

Azrael stalked closer to him, hissing and baring his teeth.

"Can't smurf out of trouble for one second, can ya?"

Gutsy suddenly dropped on top of Azrael.

"Ha, ha! Come on kitty, let's ride!" he laughed, yanking on his ears and riding the cat like a horse.

"Azrael, this is no time to be playing! Get them!" Gargamel shouted.

Brainy finally got his foot loose, and was scrambling to his feet when Grouchy appeared and grabbed his arm.

"Come on, let's go!" Grouchy yelled, yanking Brainy behind him as he ran.

"What about Gutsy?"

"He'll be fine!"

"We can't just leave him!"

"You got any smurfy ideas?"

Brainy thought for a moment. "Actually, yes I do!"

Gutsy laughed as Azrael attempted to throw him off.

"Ha, ha! Come on, this way!" Gutsy yelled, directing Azrael towards a tree.

He jumped off at the last second, and Azrael slammed into the tree, getting caught between two roots.

"Ha, ha!" Gutsy laughed triumphantly.

As he turned around, Gargamel suddenly jumped in front of him.

"Ha, ha! Well, looks like another little Smurf left alone." The wizard laughed.

"Hey Gargamel!" Brainy yelled.

Gargamel glanced in his direction, and saw a boulder tied in a vine swinging towards him. He let out a scream, just before he was sent flying.

"SMUUUURFS!" he shouted.

Gutsy laughed as Brainy and Grouchy ran up to him.

"Good thinkin' lads!"

"Hey, it was Brainy's idea."

"It was a simple matter of trajectory and timing, along with getting a strong enough vine to hold the rock and still swing with enough velocity to knock him flying. " Brainy stated, before Gutsy grabbed him and trapped him in a head lock.

"Aw smurf up." He chuckled, giving Brainy a noogie.

"Ow! Knock it off!"

After Gutsy let him go, and Brainy fixed his hat and glasses, Gutsy gave his shoulder a pat.

"See, I told ya. We wouldn't let that wily wizard hurt ya."

Brainy glanced at the duo, who smiled. Brainy smiled too, and nodded.

"Well, what say you we smurf for home?" Gutsy asked.

"I smurf that." Grouchy replied.

"Me too." Brainy added.

"Let's go!"

:::::::::::::::

"Welcome back my little Smurfs." Papa greeted as Gutsy, Grouchy, and Brainy returned to the village.

"Hey, nice to see ya." Gutsy said.

"How was the trip?" Smurfette asked.

"Eh, coulda been worse." Grouchy replied.

"Worse? We were chased by Gargamel!" Brainy exclaimed.

"You were chased by Gargamel?" Papa asked in shock.

"Oh it wasn't that bad. Brainy smurfed up a plan with a swinging rock and sent him flying, literally." Gutsy stated.

"Thank smurfness you're okay though." Smurfette said.

"I thought you'd have more trouble putting up with Brainy." Papa remarked. Brainy frowned at him.

"Come on Brainy, every Smurf knows you can be a little annoying." Smurfette stated.

"Nah, the lad wasn't so bad," Gutsy said, giving Brainy a little nudge, "Sides, we discovered a way to shut him up when he starts blabbing that doesn't involve kicking him out of the village."

"You did?" both Brainy and Papa asked.

"Yep, come here!" Gutsy and Grouchy grabbed Brainy and started tickling him again, and he broke out into laugher as he squirmed in their grip.

"No! Knock it off! Cut it out! I'M SERIOUS!" he laughed.

Papa and Smurfette watched the trio, a little surprised, but giggled a little as they watched.

"CUT IT OUHAHAOUT!"

"We are definantly going camping again next year." Gutsy remarked while Brainy was trying to squirm free.

They released him, and he sat on the ground for a minute to catch his breath.

"Well, that could probably work better than the usual thing." Papa chuckled.

"Funnier too." Smurfette added.

"Do I ever get a choice in this?" Brainy asked, finally able to stand.

"No." was the collective answer.

"Hmph, no Smurf ever appreciates my advice…"

The Smurfs chuckled and shook their heads.

"Come on, Greedy smurfed up a cake for you. Let's go eat." Smurfette said.

They started towards the mess hall, Gutsy and Grouchy pushing Brainy between them along the way. At one point, Gutsy had poked him in the side, causing him to squeak at a very high pitch, and Gutsy and Grouchy were howling all the way to the mess hall.

:::::::::::::::::::::

Well, hope you enjoyed! I plan on posting another story or two with these three later. Please review and tell me what ya think!


End file.
